


Tell Her You Love Her

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fave Ship. Based on a text post I saw on tumblr. What if tattoos just randomly appeared on our skin at key points in our lives and we had to figure out what they meant for ourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Her You Love Her

16 years old and Clarke got her first tattoo. She was asleep when it appeared on her skin, the white hot burning sensation enough to wake her up. Clarke wasn’t sure what was happening at first, until she could see the tattoo on her wrist. It was her dad’s name in black script. Clarke wasn’t sure why that was her first tattoo, but she wanted to find out. Clarke found out what it meant when her dad got floated.

The first person to see this tattoo, other than her mom, was Lexa. She showed her one day when they were alone in the commander’s hut. “I’m sorry Clarke” Lexa had told her, when Clarke had talked about how she lost her dad. They were getting to know each other and they thought showing each other their tattoos was the best way to start that. When Clarke had finished her tale, Lexa told her the first one she had got.

10 years old, still a child, still so young was the age at which Lexa got her first tattoo. It was the circular symbol on her forehead. She got it while playing with her friends at home. When it happened and Lexa was screaming from the pain, they were scared and when they saw what the tattoo was, they gasped and bowed in front of her. Lexa didn’t know why they did until she looked in the mirror.

“This symbol represents the Commander. Our commander has always had this symbol on their forehead, and it’s how we know who will be the next commander. No one else ever gets it on them. From then on I was taken away from my family and trained to be the commander. I was taught how to fight, how to strategize, how to be ruthless and how to lead. I didn’t see my parents again after that.” Lexa explained.

The next time they showed each other another tattoo, they had grown a lot closer and had been flirting for a while, though they hadn’t yet acted on it. They were in Clarke’s quarters on the exodus, sitting on her bed. They told each other the stories behind the tattoos, after revealing them from behind clothes. Clarke’s was on her arm and had a group of green trees with a moon shining above them. It looked like the forest the drop ship had landed in.

17 years old, locked up in juvie aboard the Ark, Clarke got her second tattoo. The pain of receiving it didn’t bother her as she just felt numb in that cell. When she looked at what it was, she was confused. There were no trees on the Ark and it didn’t look like she was seeing them from space. Clarke started wearing long sleeves so no one would see it, not trusting anyone enough to let them see.

“I found out later that it meant being down on earth, that it was the view from the dropship if you looked at the sky. We were always meant to be sent down here, they were always meant to die” Clarke murmured, the memory of people from the drop ship dying still saddened her. She would never get over Well’s death, she felt responsible for his death, for all of their deaths. She had hated Wells for so long.

15 years old, Lexa was already commander of her people and she got her second tattoo during a war meeting. She didn’t notice the pain, nor the tattoo on her wrist until later that night in her hut, in bed with Costia. Costia had been the one to point it out to her, asking why her name was on Lexa’s wrist. Of course Lexa didn’t know why it was there, but hoped it was a positive thing, that it meant they would be together for a long time.

“It wasn’t until Costia was taken by the Ice Nation that I realised what my tattoo must have meant. I still didn’t want it to be true and so fought my way into the Ice Nation to find her. Only when I finally did find her, I was too late. Her body was suspended in the air, head missing. I collapsed to my knees and openly cried my heart out. Since then I haven’t let my emotions control me. I had lost many warriors just trying to find her and then there was to point to it all she had already gone” Lexa told her, tears sliding down her face, letting her emotions show for a moment.

When they showed each other their third tattoo, they had been dating for two weeks. They were out in the forest surrounding both of their camps, in Clarke’s tent, in case of acid fog. They were still planning their attack on Mount Weather and had just been scouting their enemy’s fortress, trying to see how well fortified they were. They were lying together in Clarke’s sleeping bag, when Lexa showed Clarke her leg.

18 years old, Lexa had just heard about a ship falling from the sky, sitting on her throne and she got her third tattoo. The pain this time was a welcome distraction from the deaths of her people and the thoughts of her people locked up in Mount Weather for use as blood bags, along with thoughts about her people being turned into reapers. The tattoo on her shin was a golden crown. She knew what it was but she had never seen one before, real or not.

“I had no idea what it meant but then Anya reported about a sky girl with blonde hair that her people referred to as princess. Instantly I thought that my tattoo indicated this so called princess, I had no idea why it did though. I didn’t know what roll you would play in my life. I was worried you would kill my people or me and so I sought to strike you down before you could do the same to me. My plan backfired however when you killed 300 of my people” Lexa explained and kissed Clarke on the top of her head. She now knew the tattoo meant nothing bad.

18 years old, Clarke had just fell down to earth with 99 other people, not including Bellamy, two days ago and she got her third tattoo. She was out looking for food when she felt the by now familiar pain of the tattoo appearing on her skin. When she got a moment to sit down on a rock and look at her ankle she saw a strange, black tribal pattern that looked like it had tears coming from it.

“It looked so strange and I was confused as to what it even was for a long time. No one I knew wore anything tribe-like. When I saw you however I knew the tattoo meant I would meet you and you would be significant in my life. That tattoo helped convince me to make peace with you and your people, even after demanding Finn’s death. I knew you were more important in my life than Finn because I have no tattoo’s representing him.” Clarke explained.

When they receive their fourth tattoo, they were in Lexa’s hut again, the guard under command to not let anyone in or near her hut. They were standing at the side of Lexa’s bed kissing with intense desire. Hands were slowly taking off clothes, baring the other to their hungry eyes. When they had discarded their clothes, they moved onto the bed, Clarke lying against the pillow and Lexa lying on top of her. They were nervous as it was their first time together and so took their time exploring each other’s bodies with their hands.

Lexa trailed kissed down Clarke’s neck to her breast and took it into her mouth, playing with her nipple with her tongue. She removed her mouth to switch to the other one, when they both cried out in pain. “Why are we getting tattoos at the same time? And know of all times?” Clarke asked, as if Lexa would know the answer. After a few minutes the pain subsided and they could see the tattoos. Lexa’s name was in black script over Clarke’s heart and Clarke’s was over Lexa’s heart in matching writing. That area, they knew by legend, was reserved for the name of their soulmate.

They didn’t bother speaking, they just let their actions speak for them. Each whimper and each caress telling their love for the other. Their passion was reignited by the new knowledge of security lying with the other. No matter what happened, they would always be together and the found comfort in that. They spent hours making love, finally falling asleep as the sun started to rise. They had each other, there was no more war, and that’s all that mattered to them.


End file.
